


Something different

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Female/Female Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king somehow knew that his son's life was going to be something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something different

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely bro n7shani on tumblr who beta-read the first chapter.

          Since his coronation day, king Regis was named as the one, who knows, hears and sees everything that’s happening in the Kingdom of Lucis. Nobody understood how and where from the king found out about certain events and affairs dedicated to His Majesty. They would be either passed over in silence or never discussed out loud. However, he would send letters of acceptance or rejection to the invitations before the organizer could print them out or let the ink dry on them. Even though the king himself insisted that nobody was reporting to him and the he accidentally find out about the events, people didn’t believe him. For this reason Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII was sometimes also called King Enigma.

          However, after the queen’s death many started to calumniate that Regis had become weaker. The royal staff even claimed that the king wasn’t paying enough attention toward his son but the talks were far from the truth. The king himself knew about the gossips and who was spreading them but he didn’t care. Let them talk, he though. He didn’t have time for this. He had a kingdom and his little heir to take care off.

          The queen, the only woman that Regis loved, died while giving birth to Noctis. There were complications that were noticed too late. Even though it might have been better to look for another wife just for the sake of his son, Regis didn’t doubt for a moment that his son would constantly ask about the woman in the paintings on the palace’s wall. Why didn’t he look like his ‘mother’? One way or another his son would ask about it. No, the king decided that he would raise his son on his own. Of course, both his advisers, who had children of their own, and the royal female staff would give advice in or other situation and Regis took every single word with thanks.

          The first three years the king would take Noctis to all conferences and meetings. Regis, also, knew about the mockery for doing a ‘woman’s job’. Yet, his love for his son was stronger than that. After all, he knew that the gossips were not out of ill-will. Raising a child was the responsibility of both parents. Regis was one those lucky ones, or, at least considered himself as such, who was raised equally by both of his parents, not only by his mother. And when one of the parents wasn’t among the living, the whole responsibility fell to him. However, he was mostly surprised by Noctis.

          Since the early days, the little prince was calm and listened to everything during the conferences. Even during fierce discussions that didn’t lack noises, Noctis, inside his crib, wouldn’t make anything other than the usual baby sounds or would just deep soundly. Of course, that surprised the king’s best friend Clarus, who had a three-year-old son, greatly. Unlike the other kids, when Noctis was a bit older, he wouldn’t ask, whine or interrupt his father or the guests in the middle of a fierce discussion. It seemed like the prince himself knew that it was very important, though he didn’t understand what was discussed. Inborn wisdom, Regis would sometimes like to think.

          However if there were questions necessary to vote on, the little prince had an opinion of his own. To the council his ‘word’, his ‘opinion’ didn’t mean anything but the act would lift the mood for the members of the council, the king as well. Regis took it seriously and analyzed his son’s opinion one or other matter. Their opinions wouldn’t always match and Regis tried to understand if Noctis truly didn’t understand what the council and him were discussing.

          As time passed, the king became worried about his son. The king thought that Noctis was being too quiet. He was a calm child, and most parents would have been happy to have a child like him, but not Regis. The royal doctor claimed that there was nothing wrong with the young prince except that maybe some interaction with the female staff and other children would do him good. However, Regis didn’t have to worry about that since he noticed that his seven-year-old son got along very well with one of the young girls from the kitchen staff.

          When Regis couldn’t find Noctis anywhere in his usual spots, the first place that he would look was in the kitchen. He would find them both baking bread, rolls and sometimes cookies. Of course, the king noticed that except for her green eyes, the girl was a younger version of the queen who was laid to eternal rest, and understood why his son chose to communicate with her. Noctis wasn’t blind, the paintings weren’t hidden, he just needed to have a better look at them.

          “Are you married?” he heard his son ask as Noctis took out the cookie shapes from the kitchen drawer. Some were plastic in the shape of animals, the others were metal ones in the shape of stars and snowflakes.

          “No, as you can see I don’t have a ring on my finger,” said the girl showing both of her hand covered in flour. According to the hygiene norms there shouldn’t be any rings on her hands. The girl was informed since day one about rings and bracelets. She continued to knead the dough until it was the right consistency. Soon after she started to roll it out on the table sprinkled with flour.

          “Do you have your ‘better half’, as dad likes to say?”

          “Yes, I do,” the girl smiled, more to herself than to Noctis. That didn’t go unnoticed by the king. The smile was sincere but for some reason sad. Even though, he was standing behind the door, he quietly listened to their conversation.

          “A pity,” said the seven-year-old in a sad voice while taking out cookies from the dough. Regis was about to leave and come back a little later but he was surprised by his son’s reaction. “But it’s good that you have someone.”

          “Why do you ask, my prince?” the girls looked at Noctis’ saddened face with curiosity. It started to become interesting why it was so important for his son.

          “I though that my dad would have liked you,” said Noctis shyly placing a few cut out cookies on the baking tin. “You look a lot like my mom.”

          The girls blushed a little. She washed her hands, ruffled the prince’s hair gently and smiled. Regis himself could not help but smile cause his son was taking care of the matter he didn’t even suspected Noctis cared.

          “Even if I didn’t have a significant other, I doubt that the king would want a simple cook for a wife.”

          “Dad said mom wasn’t noble,” said Noctis as he washed his hands in the sink. “A cellist. Mom’s parents disowned her because she became what she wanted to be, not what they chose.”

          “My parents disowned me as well but for a completely different reason,” sighed the young woman putting all the baking tins into the oven.

          “Why?” the prince cried out unexpectedly scaring both the cook and Regis. Both didn’t expect a reaction like that. “You’re so beautiful and intelligent. You make the the best cookies in the palace.”

          “Only because you help me make them, my prince,” she gently ruffled Noctis’ hair again. “Let’s say that it’s related to the fact that I can never officially and legally get married.”

          “You can’t?” asked Noctis confused as he tried to fix his hair. He sat down at the nearest chair and patiently waited for her to explain. From the expression on her face the king understood that she was trying to find the right words to explain the situation.

          “The law forbids me.”

          Now it was the king’s turn to be confused. What law in Lucis didn’t let two people get married? Unless one was underage and they didn’t get the permission from the the parents. He paid attention to the word ‘never’... Or her significant other was of the same sex. Suddenly everything was clear for Regis.

          “When I’m king, I’ll change the law,” the prince suddenly got up from his chair and hugged her hips. Since the prince was small he couldn’t reach her higher.

          “Then, I’m waiting,” the girls laughed petting the boy’s hair. “You better go, the conference has probably ended and the king’s looking for you.”

          “I’m already here,” said the king coming out of his hiding place. Both the cook and his son hand’t noticed that he was not far away. “Noctis, go forwards, I’ll catch up with you. I want to talk with our young cook for a bit.

          When Noctis left the kitchen, the young woman went down to business.

          “Are you going to fire me, You Majesty?” asked the girl looking down. She probably had a feeling that Regis heard everything they were talking about.

          “What? No,” said the king laughing lightly. “To be honest, I’m giving you a promotion and different work.”

          “I beg your pardon?” the girl looked up surprised. Regis understood that she clearly wasn’t expecting this.

          “Since Noctis likes you so much and comes to the kitchen so often from now on you’re going to be his childminder,” said the king putting his hands on her shoulders. “I can’t give him as much time as I used to but Noctis could use a walk around Insomnia, so both of you can easily leave the palace. I think he would be also interested to meet her.”

          “Her?” the young woman asked tentatively.

          “Your ‘better half’, of course,” said the king going towards the exit. “Just, please, don’t burn the cookies on your last day on this job. Noctis is right. They are the best. You’ll start from tomorrow.”

          When the prince found out that he would spend more time with the young woman, he was shining with joy. However, his joy didn’t last long. Niflheim spies attempted upon the prince’s life by releasing a Merilith during one of the strolls around the environs. Both women that were accompanying him died, one of them while protecting Noctis with her body. When the king felt that something was off and found out about the illicit invasion of Niflheim troops, he was still able to save his son in time. Because of the heavy blood loss and injuries, Noctis fell into a coma lasting several weeks. Even though, Regis wanted to postpone all the meetings and spend as much time as he could by his son’s bed, knew that he couldn’t. When Noctis woke up from his coma, he didn’t feel any better and the king got even more worried than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for Ch2


End file.
